Recently, multi-projection has been widely used in which an image based on one set of image data is displayed by using a plurality of projectors. In the following, a manner of displaying one image by arraying projected regions of the plurality of projectors in a tiled pattern is particularly called “tiled display”.
As a method of coupling adjacent projected regions of the projectors to each other in the tiled display, the following examples are known. As one example, there is known a method of coupling two projected regions A and B while making adjustment such that those projected regions are not overlapped with each other. As another example, there is known a method of preparing an overlapped region at the boundary between the projected regions A and B, projecting a common image P to each of respective overlapped regions, and coupling those overlapped regions while making adjustment such that the common images P are exactly superposed with each other. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of automatically determining a start point and an end point of an overlapped region (edge blend) at each boundary between respective projected regions of the plurality of projectors.